


Ghosts

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural IRL [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost shows up at a convention and follows J2M around. However, it doesn't stop at the convention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One month. It took exactly one month for Jared to get up to his old tricks again. Misha’s kiss didn’t seem to have affected him at all, as was evident through the groping touches and sexual references from Jared, especially for the gag reel.  
Of course, Jared WAS okay with it. However, he had to admit to googling “what to do when your bisexual friend has a crush on you.” Jensen giggled when he found out about the kiss. Gen, his wife, only smiled, then became concerned about Misha, as they were mutual friends.  
Vicki, to Misha’s slight surprise, wasn’t too upset.  
“You kissed him?”   
Misha looked miserable.  
“It was an accident,” He said, “Really…I didn’t…”  
Vicki only put her hands on his cheeks.  
“Don’t worry,” She assured him, “I know that nothing’s going on with you, okay?”  
“I love you,” He kissed her.

Jared and Misha had a panel together at their next Con.   
“You really want to be in a panel with me?” Misha asked.  
Jared raised his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, “We get along, don’t we?”  
“Yeah, but…You aren’t, uncomfortable with me?”  
“No, of course not,” Jared laughed, “Come on, it was just kiss.”  
Misha laughed along in understanding.  
“Could you um…not tell anyone,” Misha requested, “I mean…about me. I…don’t want to tell the fans yet.”  
“You think I’d just blab about that kind of thing?” Jared asked, “Sure, I told Gen, but that was only because of the kiss.”  
“Well, I didn’t think you would but…”  
“But what?”  
“I had a friend in junior high,” Misha began, “Maybe it was high school. Hell, I don’t remember. I told him about me and…he blabbed it all over school. I got beat up at least once for it.”  
“I won’t tell anyone,” Jared said, “But, if you ever want to tell people, you know the fans will accept you.”  
“Yeah,” Misha shook his head, “But other people might not.”  
Jared patted his shoulder.  
“I’ve got your back, man,” He said, “And so does Jensen. And Gen, and Daneel…”  
“Wait, Daneel knows?”  
“Jensen may have let it slip,” Jared said, “But it’s Danny.”

Jared and Misha had the second panel of the day, following a J2 panel. Misha was his usual cheery self, as was Jared, though the older actor had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind that Jared would let something slip, even only by accident.  
It was all fine until Misha stepped out for a moment and someone asked Jared an unusual question. A Mishalecki related question. How did Misha and Jared feel about each other. Misha froze up.  
“Well, I despise Misha,” Jared answered with a smirk, “And…I think I know Misha’s answer to that question.” The older actor raced back to his seat, water in hand, and Jared continued, “I know for a FACT that he can’t stand me either.”  
Misha laughed, as did the audience.  
“But no, really,” Jared said, “Misha’s a good guy.”  
Misha smirked and looked at the audience as they cheered in agreement.

About halfway through the panel, the lights began to flicker, and the two actors began to panic.  
“What the…” Misha wondered.  
Seconds later, Jensen walked out from behind the curtains.  
“Hey guys,” He grabbed a microphone.  
“It’s Deanmon!” Jared yelled.  
Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen from behind, and Jensen snarled. The audience roared with laughter.  
“Why are you flickering the lights on our panel, you douche?” Misha joked.

That night, everyone went to their individual hotel rooms to sleep until tomorrow. Jared stepped into the shower before turning in for the night. The water heated up almost immediately, and steam filled the bathroom, making it almost impossible to breathe. Soon, however, a chill spread through the air. He looked outside the bathroom curtain, only to see writing beginning to form from the steam covering the bathroom mirror. Slowly, it read: Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

“A ghost?” Jensen asked, “Why would a ghost show up in your bathroom?”  
The two, along with Misha, were talking at breakfast.  
“No idea,” Jared answered, “I’m like ninety percent sure it was a ghost.”  
“What else could it be?” Misha asked skeptically.  
“Acid trip?” Jensen suggested.  
“Funny,” Jared said flatly, “But, I barely even drink.”  
“Did it…try to hurt you?” Misha asked.  
“Well, no. I just saw my name and then the chill went away.”  
…  
Shortly after breakfast, the three, along with the other actors, were shuffled into the room where the panels took place, and waited backstage. Jensen and Misha had the first panel of the day. As usual, Jensen was nervous. He stopped before exiting the curtains, hearing the cheering of the crowd, and turned to face Misha.   
“I can’t do this,” He said.  
“What?” Misha asked, “Of course you can. You’ve done it countless times already.”  
“No, I can’t.”  
Misha patted Jensen’s shoulder. “Yes, you can. They’re your fans, they already love you. You could stand and stare blankly the whole time and they’d still cheer you on. Now, let’s go.”  
…  
Jensen and Misha answered questions for the cheering audience. About halfway through, the two felt a chill.  
“Did it just drop like twenty degrees in here?” Jensen asked.  
“Does anyone have any salt?” Misha joked.  
Surprisingly, someone brought them a salt shaker. Misha took it and sprinkled it in a circle around him and Jensen, while the audience laughed.  
“We’re going to get in trouble for this,” Jensen said.  
“Don’t worry,” Misha replied, “Jared will clean it up later.”  
The audience laughed again.  
…  
It happened when Jensen got into his car to get something to eat. The car wouldn’t start. At first, he thought something was wrong with it, then the radio turned on and began tuning itself. He pressed the radio buttons, but the radio kept tuning. Jensen began to panic as the doors locked and the radio stopped at “Carry on” by Kansas; Supernatural’s theme song. Beside him, sitting in the passanger seat, was a young blonde girl, maybe sixteen, and mildly transparent. She smiled at him. Before he could respond, the girl went pale and disappeared. The radio turned off, the doors unlocked, and the engine started. Jensen, however, had lost his appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

“She knew the theme song,” Jensen told Misha and Jared on the last day of the convention.  
“So?” Jared asked, “A lot of people do.”  
“I think she’s connected to the convention somehow,” Jensen said.   
“Then why is she just now showing her face?” Misha asked.  
“Maybe she just died…” Jensen figured, “Like, recently.”  
…  
The three didn’t have any panels that day, so they were free except for signings and photo ops that afternoon. They were scheduled to fly to Vancouver that afternoon.  
…  
Misha was thrilled to get back home to his wife and kids. He drove all night to see them. When he got home, Vicki greeted him with a kiss.   
“Did you get ANY sleep?” She asked.  
“No,” He said, “I wanted to see you.”  
Vicki shook her head. “You are so…”  
“So what?”  
“Adorable,” She laughed.  
Misha kissed her, then went to tell his kids goodnight without waking them up, and then went to bed.  
…  
He was woken up by a noise early in the morning. Not wanting to wake Vicki, Misha grabbed the gun from his drawer and went searching for the source of the noise. As he passed his children’s rooms, he noticed someone in West’s room. A shadowy figure was looking down and talking with West.  
Misha turned on the light and tightened his grip on the gun. A girl with blonde hair, likely a teenager, turned to face Misha.  
“Don’t hurt him,” Misha attempted a threat, “Please.”  
The girl smiled, then, like she did with Jensen, flickered and disappeared.  
“Daddy!” West shouted.  
Misha set the gun down and picked up West. He listened as his son explained the girl: West was having a nightmare, went to get Misha and Vicki, and ran into the girl in the hallway. He talked to the girl, who had died “because she was sick.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Now it’s following us?” Jensen panicked.  
“It didn’t hurt West. I think it just wants to…”  
Jared entered the room.   
“You two need to see this.”  
…  
Two minutes of footage showed a girl in the background, looking around the set. A girl that no one had seen on set or in their lives. All day, security looked, but couldn’t find her.  
“That’s it,” Jensen said, “We have to talk to it. See what it wants.”  
“How?” Jared asked, “Not like we know any summoning rituals in real life.”  
“Ouija board.”  
“Are…are you serious?” Misha asked.  
“Do I look serious?”

…  
Later in Jared’s trailer, the three got to summoning the spirit via Ouija board.  
“Okay,” Jensen began, “Are you…here now?”  
The board slid to the YES option.  
“Are you evil?” Jared asked, earning a strange look from Jensen.  
NO.  
“Who are you?”  
J-E-N-N-A  
“Are you a child?”  
1-6  
“How did you die?”  
C-A-N-C-E-R  
“I…I’m so sorry,” Jensen said.  
“Why are you following us?” Misha asked.  
“I’ve been to every one of your panels in the last year,” A voice started as a whisper then grew louder until the girl flickered into existence, “Except this one.”  
“When did you die?” Jared asked.  
“A week ago,” Jenna said, “Just before the panel. I never meant to frighten you, or hurt you. I only wanted to meet you.”  
“So, you weren’t going to hurt West?”  
“Of course not,” She said, “I hadn’t even meant to follow you home. Or to follow you here. I guess the panel wasn’t enough. I had to visit the set.”  
“Well, um…feel free to continue haunting the set,” Jared said, “Just, make sure you don’t mess with the equipment.”  
“You’re not going to exterminate me?” She asked.  
“Only if you interrupt too many shots,” Jensen teased.  
“Thank you,” Jenna smiled.


End file.
